Burnt Toast
by zealousfreak27
Summary: A Doctor Who one-shot. Ace's Revenge on The Doctor for Ghost Light. A silly story.


_This is another Ace and Seven story. It's based off the episode "Ghost Light." In that episode, The Doctor takes Ace to a mansion from her past, a place that she had wanted to forget. He told her that she had to face her past, and even told her some of the things he hated himself. This story is Ace's revenge on The Doctor for that incident. _

(O)

_"I can't stand burnt toast. I loathe bus stations, terrible places, full of lost luggage and lost souls."_

_The Doctor, in "Ghost Light"_

(O)

Ace had forgiven the Doctor. She really had. Sure, he had hauled her unwillingly to the last place she wanted to return to. What are a few betrayals between friends? No- he hadn't _betrayed _her, and she knew that. He wanted to make her stronger, and it was just like him to use unethical methods to do so.

Lying in her bed one night, Ace felt the need to do something to get back at the Doctor for the occurrence. It had been several months since the events at the Gabriel Chase, but she couldn't forget it until she felt it was resolved. She had considered putting some nitro in his room, but after contemplation that seemed a bit dangerous. Danger was her middle name (she wished), but she didn't want her professor getting hurt.

She wondered if she could do anything that would bother the Time Lord. If he were a normal bloke, then she could just plop some spiders in his bed or some other nonsense, and sit back and enjoy the screams. But no, that would most likely only work on girls anyway. There had to be some good pranks to play on men… but maybe pranks weren't the best course of action. Maybe she ought to do subtle things to annoy him. But then again, subtlety was **not **her forte.

What did annoy the Doctor? She couldn't remember anything specific that bothered him, apart from loonies trying to destroy the universe, that was. This may have been a result of her being awake much later than usual in her maniacal planning. Her fatigue was probably stunting her thought.

Then it struck her. The very time that he had put her through torment, he had given himself away. He had basically given her a _list _of things he hated. It was _perfect_. Even better, she knew that she could implement her plan the very next day.

Ace fell asleep with a smile on her face.

(O)

"Professor! Breakfast!"

The Doctor awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep at the TARDIS consol the night before. There was an indent of some of the wires of the consol on his face. He sat up and looked around groggily. "What's that, Ace?" He called in the direction of the kitchen.

"I said, breakfast!" Ace called.

The Doctor pulled on his coat and stood up. He brushed odds and ends off his clothes and then walked to the kitchen.

When he arrived there, he was greeted by the bizarre sight of Ace, his brash companion, in a flowery apron. She caught his raised eyebrows and scowled.

"I've made breakfast, professor," she said, rather rushed. The Doctor slunk into a chair. He watched as Ace fried eggs.

When the eggs were done, Ace put them on a plate. She poured orange juice into a glass. The Doctor waited expectantly. He also wondered what had brought this on. She had only made breakfast once before, and she had made it for herself. She normally slept far later than him. Actually, they often ended up skipping breakfast, or eating at a café in Paris in the eighteen hundreds.

He expected her to place the eggs before him, but she slowly and deliberately placed a plate that she had been hiding behind her in front of him. He looked down at it.

The spectacle that his eyes beheld was enough to make him shudder involuntarily. It was a plate of toast. But not just toast, no, it was an abomination in the form of toast. It was blacked to the point of no return.

Once his brain had processed the horror before him, he looked up slowly. Ace was sitting across the table from him with a vile smirk upon her face. To add to the insult, the eggs were perfect.

"Ace… I never would have expected this from you. You've- you've- _betrayed_ me!" the Doctor said, forcing the words out. He still managed to roll his Rs, though.

"Well, now you know how I feel," said Ace, taking in his gobsmacked face. She smiled widely, and then left him the kitchen.

Ace ran down the TARDIS hall, still grinning to herself. "Next stop, bus stations," she thought.


End file.
